


Moftiss Theme Song

by ChrisCalledMeSalty (ChrisCalledMeSweetie)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Queerbaiting, wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:31:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSalty
Summary: They're a queerbaiting pair...





	Moftiss Theme Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yorkiepug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkiepug/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of the Monk theme song - "It's a Jungle Out There."

They’re a queerbaiting pair  
Disorder and confusion everywhere  
They don’t seem to care  
But I do  
Hey, who’s in charge here?  
They’re a queerbaiting pair  
Poisoning the very show we love  
Have you seen the mess they made of series 4?  
Well I have, and it’s appalling!  
People say I’m crazy to expect a Johnlock kiss  
If you paid attention you’d expect it, too  
But don’t rely on Moftiss  
Or this show we love so much  
Might just kill you  
I could be wrong now  
But I don’t think so  
‘Cause they’re a queerbaiting pair

**Author's Note:**

> ChrisCalledMeSweetie would never post anything this negative. Her evil twin — ChrisCalledMeSalty — is another matter… Kind comments and kudos might sweeten her up.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Genius and the Germaphobe.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950236) by [PatPrecieux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatPrecieux/pseuds/PatPrecieux)




End file.
